Ashita no Owari
by Mahiru no Yo
Summary: Uriela is a young woman living in the time of the Black Death. After she loses her entire family, she walks on the path between life and death, and has to decide. Which path will she take? The decision is a difficult one to make, especially after Uriela meets two vampires, who show her the truth about the world she was born into...
1. The Sinners' Death

**Hello folks, I know I have been absent from fanfiction for quite a while now. I am really sorry for that. But my studies keep me busy and I can barely find any time for myself, except in the holidays. But I hope I can find some time for updating my stories now...or at least once a month.**

 **So, this is my new Seraph of the End fic. I have become obsessed with OnS, the anime, the manga and the light novels. Perhaps they helped me to come over my writer's block. By the way light novels, this story is mostly based on "Owari no Seraph - Story of Vamire Mikaela", so it will also contain slight spoilers. I also want to warn you. Spoilers, blood and gore ahead! Don't like it, don't read it!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. If you like the story, have any criticism, or simply want to speak out your mind, please leave a review. I would really appreciate it (Gives me motivation to continue xD)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End! It belongs to the genius Takaya Kagami!**

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of the old Europe a wave of fear, despair, and destruction came across all people. It was a picture of biblical extent. Something that could be compared to the apocalypse. Perhaps it was God's envoy and his will to punish mankind's sins. Their sins and egoism, their arrogance had become too great for the world to endure. And now, heaven's punishment came upon them. That punishment had a simple, yet frightening name.

 _The Black Death_

 **Ashita no Owari**

 **-Tomorrow's End-**

 **Chapter 1: The Sinners' Death**

France, 1349

It was night in the northern French country. Stars were hidden by dark clouds, not even the moon had a chance to be seen on the night sky. Darkness had consumed the country and the people living there. No, it was their fear that had devoured them.

Sparks brightened this ominous night. Not the light from stars, not fireflies in the forest, but the sparks of burning houses. Villages and even whole towns were engulfed in flames and the carpet of fire grew. Those, who were infected by the epidemic already knew about their fate. The pest wasn't named _Black Death_ without reason, and it made its way through all countries. Thousands of people died every day. Their rotten bodies were buried or simply burned. Infected people were isolated from the others as soon as they showed the slightest symptoms. Though, it couldn't be stopped.

The smell of rotten bodies and burned flesh filled the air. One could smell the death from miles away, and there was no escape.

The epidemic overran another ordinary town, which would soon be forgotten. Men, wearing brown leather masks with beak-like noses, wandered through the old streets of that town. They had long metallic rods with spears on top in their hands and kept the infected at distance with those. Plague doctors. But even they had no cure against the pest. They could only watch the catastrophe to continue. In hope to reduce the number of victims, they had to isolate infected people, they had to isolate the whole town from the rest of the world. Plague doctors walked through all streets, accompanied by priests, who prayed for the victims' souls and for the end of that pestilence. Prayers were perhaps the only cure, but God didn't hear them. Not this time.

Another house of that town began to burn. Inside of it were corpses.

The atmosphere was filled with the smell of burning wood, rotten flesh, prayers and loud screams. Before the houses were burned down, thieves searched for their chance to find valuable items. They were a part of the pestilence, and a reason why the sickness could spread in such speed.

Two men watched the catastrophe from the top of a hill. They wore long coats with hoods hiding their faces. One could tell, they were neither thieves nor plague doctors. No human would dare to come near such a scenario. No one would lay a foot near that town. It would mean a painful and torturous death. No human would do so...

"Hah," one smiled and pretended to laugh. "Look at this. Such beautiful picture. It gives me chills," he said, while he inhaled the air. Others would have flinched from the stench or even coughed. However, not this man. His voice held a playful and also very sarcastic tone. Silver streaks of hair fell out from his hood as he turned to his companion. A wide smile grew on his lips before he laid a hand on his fellow's shoulder. For a short moment, fangs were showing as he grinned. "Those humans don't even know how lucky they are. They will face death soon... such blessing."

"It is no blessing to rot alive, Ferid-kun" the other said in a monotone and emotionless voice. "Besides, what are we doing here? You haven't said anything, why we would visit this place. What is behind all this?"

The silver-haired male with the name of Ferid simply chuckled in a childish manner as answer. "My friend, you should trust me a little."

The other one couldn't hide a fake smile. His partner's words were too tempting to correct. "Friend?" he asked with slight disbelief.

"I thought you were my friend," Ferid said. He made a shocked expression and pretended to be hurt by his so-called friend. "After all, my dear Crowley-kun, I wanted to find some place to rest for you. Aren't you exhausted? And I guess, that you are hungry. You need blood. I can see it in your eyes."

"And where do you expect to find... clean blood?" The other man grabbed his hood and ripped it quite forcefully off his head, revealing his face. He had a very masculine face, dark red eyes with which he glared at his comrade. His hair was matching his eyes, red, with some brown streaks bound into a braid. His comrade at the other hand was pale, had fine facial characteristics, silverish hair and also red eyes, though his were brighter in color. Both couldn't be more different. In appearance and personality. Crowley Eusford and Ferid Bathory. Crowley scratched the back of his head, he also smelled the rotten air. "I don't expect to find something there..." he sighed.

"But isn't it amusing?"

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked.

Ferid gave another fake chuckle. He also pulled the fabric off his head. His posture changed as he spread his arms and made a step towards the screams coming from the town. "Human ignorance. Speaking prayers and blaming others for their own faults. It must be the human nature. What do you think? You were the one doing the same, Crowley-kun. A lost knight, loosing hope and the belief in your God. How does it feel? How does it feel to see your own past in front of your eyes?" Smiling, yet narrowing his eyes, Ferid provoked his companion. From time to time it still worked. Crowley was able to feel anger, though only slightly. His emotions had left him long ago, together with his humanity. They were stolen by the man standing next to him, yet he didn't care about killing him anymore. He had forgotten most of his anger and his revenge.

With a hiss under his breath, Crowley gave a silent response and started walking. Staying and listening to Ferid's provocations wasn't an option. "Let's go."

Their appearance almost went by unnoticed. As their way led them through the dirty streets, nobody even cared about the two strangers. The question was, who would? Among all infected victims of the epidemic, nobody could compare to the men. Dead. While some humans fought to stay alive, Crowley and Ferid couldn't. In fact, they had already died, but were still wandering among the living. Perhaps, this was a moment of irony. Two men, living from the blood of humans only to stay alive and conscious, even though they were already dead. Their hearts had stopped beating centuries ago.

A group of priests came past them, not even glancing at them. They spoke their prayers, but not for those who had died from the Black Death. For their own souls. Even them couldn't stop their fate, and as they had entered this village, they already knew their fate. Death... It was another ironic moment.

 _Ville de feu_

Town of fire. The perfect name for a place that was about to burn down, together with all that the fire devoured.

Crowley smelled dirty blood, from those who already carried the plague within them. Even he felt no more lust for blood. He knew it wouldn't harm him to drink it, but the taste would be horrible and unbearable. The last time he fed from humans was about a week ago by now, he would soon lose his mind. Though, even the imagination of tasting foul blood made him enduring it a while longer. But the time was running.

"Why did you bring me here?" Crowley asked and narrowed his eyes.

"This question again?" Ferid simply replied. He skillfully managed to refuse to give a straight answer. There was no need for that anyways. "Actually, I have no specific reason. I just came to get bored. I hoped to find something interesting here..." he hummed and walked away, leaving his comrade behind. There was no sense in asking Ferid any question. Either he would tell a lie, or just refuse to speak a word. He had his own mind and his own plans. Crowley knew he couldn't be trusted. Yet. He always provided entertainment. After more than hundred years of living, it would get boring, tiring, and exhausting. Life was exhausting. Especially as immortal blood-sucking creatures. There was a positive aspect for Crowley. As long as he traveled with Ferid, he always got surprised by the strangest and most curious things.

However, now was only the time to leave. Crowley watched more people fleeing and heard more screams in agony. Silently, he walked through tiny alleys, trying to leave this town behind. He saw a few dead bodies on the side and walked past them. More victims of the Black Death. How many corpses had he seen today? Too many to count. The smell stung in his nose and made him flinch. "Tss..."

From one second to another, he suddenly stopped. There was that scent. A scent he knew and he lusted for. Blood. Clean and pure blood. This scent quickly faded and got covered by the smell of death. At the same moment he turned around. His glance wandered up to an ordinary house, which seemed fine between the scenario of death and destruction. The red-headed man aimed for it, ignoring the surrounding happening.

In the same time, someone else became involved into the chaos of fear. A dim light illuminated a simple room. It was not the place of a noble, yet not the home of a poor family. There would be no reason to rob a poor family.

The flame of two single candles flickered and danced at the slightest breeze. The presence of five people filled the room. One of them was a woman, together with two other males, and two young souls hiding underneath a table.

The body of young woman laid on the wooden floor without motion. She was still alive, but the light of life has escaped from her eyes. She didn't even have the strength to gritter her teeth as a muscular man grabbed her collar and slapped her across her face, leaving a stinging red mark on her cheek. She didn't care anymore. There was no reason in fighting back. Her dress was ripped at some parts, though it was an expensive one, her body was covered with bruises and cuts. Her own blood tainted her appearance. Her light brown hair, once bound into a long and neat braid was now a mess. Yet, she suffered more from the fear inside her.

"You do have more! Don't tell me you don't own any valuable things!" the man, who had just slapped her, screamed at her.

She didn't respond. Only a silent whisper left her lips. "I'm telling the truth..." As result, she got shoved back and landed on the floor again.

The man spat on the floor and showed his pure rage. He turned his neck and thus caused it to crack slightly. It was a disgusting noise and made the woman shiver. He turned to the other male, who was about to rip all objects out of a nearby shelf. Seemingly, he wasn't satisfied by the things he found. No gold, no jewelry, nothing with value. They had already taken any valuables of this house. "Let's move it. I don't want to be the next one dying here," he said and grabbed an old sack. It was too light in his opinion.

Two pairs of eyes watched the whole happening from underneath a table behind the tablecloth. Two young children, a boy and a girl, both about ten or eleven years old were hiding from the thieves. In fact, they had been told to do so by their sister, the young woman. She had just received another strong kick in her stomach and coughed in pain, but she tried to endure it for her younger siblings One wrong glance could mean their death. _Please, heaven... protect them..._ she could only think about them. She didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Do you want to die, woman?" One of the men, the one who had just kicked her and abused her before, asked. His eyes were empty, as if his soul had already left his body. His heart was cold, the aura around him as well. With an unpredictable and hollow glimpse at the woman in front of him, he slowly pulled out an old knife of his pocket, lifting it in such a way that the woman saw her reflection in the blade.

"Uriela!" her brother cried and rushed out of his hideout, together with his younger sister. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he faced both criminals. He tried to be brave, but in this situation he couldn't help but tremble in fright.

"Garbiel, Raphaelle! Run!" his older sister screamed with her last strength. "Don't harm them! I will do whatever you say, but spare their lives! I beg you! Don't harm them!" Uriela couldn't move as she wanted to. In a moment where she found the power to stand, she already saw the man raising his knife and aiming for her younger brother. "No!" Uriela screamed. The time seemed to stop for a moment as blood splashed through the room. Blood drops hit her dress and stained her face. The warm liquid ran down her cheeks. Blood was everywhere, but it mostly covered her younger siblings. Gabriel stood there, rooted to the spot, with eyes wide open. He wanted to scream, but neither a single tone left his lips. Raphaelle experienced the same.

In the front of them was merely the half of the men who had attacked them. His upper torso fell off to the floor with a 'thud' and his lower body just toppled down. It was a moment of shock and total silence. Standing in front of the children was a man with bright red hair and a heavy sword in his right hand. Crowley Eusford. He had rushed by and saved the children. Within the wink of an eye the other thief experienced almost the same. His head got separated from his body and flew through the room. With a swift move, Crowley freed his sword from the blood and let it glide back into the sheath hanging on his belt.

Uriela was shaking, she couldn't find her voice anymore and dropped to her knees. It became worse instead. The powerful urge to throw up overcame her, she bent to the side and covered her mouth with her hand quickly. Crowley instead, watched her calmly. He didn't care about the children behind him and remained silent.

"Th... thank you..." Uriela spoke in a shaking tone. Though, she was thanking her savior, she couldn't feel real gratitude at this time. Seeing two people getting killed in front of her eyes... she could barely endure the memory of that. It was a horrible action, even though she almost got killed by the men. She almost chocked at every word in her shock. "You... you saved us..." The glance at the upper half of the dead body next to her made her tremble even more. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed quietly.

Slowly, Crowley bent down to her and silently studied her guise. Her expression. He approached her and before she noticed, Crowley had brought his face closely to hers, but he didn't stop yet. Opening his mouth, he revealed his sharp fangs and suddenly they buried into Uriela's neck.

 _A... vampire?!_

The young woman let out a scream in pain, making her siblings screech. Desperately trying to free herself, Uriela fought against the man who just saved her. The frightening sound of her blood getting sucked out of her body caused the woman to shiver uncontrollably. She felt how her life got sucked out. Perhaps, it was the will to survive that overcame her in this second. Uriela reached for the one thief's knife that laid on the floor, not too far away from her. With a shaking hand, she grabbed it and rammed the knife into Crowley's shoulder in order to free herself from him. "Run!" Before she could even think about her own safety, Uriela commanded her younger siblings to flee. She couldn't imagine them ending up like her as well. The thoughts were too painful.

As Crowley felt the knife cutting through his skin and even his shoulder blade, his grip on the woman loosened a little. "Wait!" It was not the pain, but rather the surprise that Uriela was still able to fight back. It was her will to survive that surprised him the most.

In a rush, Uriela used her chance to escape and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Gabriel's, her brother's hand and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house she had once called home. Closely behind her was her younger sister. "Don't look back! Run into the woods!" Uriela cried, somehow managing to keep her balance while running, even with the blood loss. As the three of them ran outside, smoke and hot air greeted them. All of them coughed, tears developed from the smoke and the smell. Their surroundings almost seemed unreal. The scenario resembled the one from a nightmare, but it was the harsh and painful reality around them. Uriela's sight got blurred, she felt weak and thought she would faint. The neighboring houses were devoured by flames and the ground was a carpet of corpses. It was her younger brother who shook her out of her trance by pulling her. He also wanted to flee. He just wanted to live!

"This way!" Gabriel yelled.

Uriela, Raphaelle and Gabriel all ran for their lives and dashed through tiny and narrow alleys of their town. It was hard not to look back or stumble over dead bodies.

It wasn't far way anymore. The forest was around the next corner, behind a tiny field. Shortly before the dark forest began, Uriela stopped. She had to look back at the town where she was born. The town that was her home. Uriela knew how much she had lost. Everything burned down to ashes.

"Please, not... This can't be happening..." Uriela whispered, sobbing. She couldn't take her eyes off her burning home and started crying. Gabriel took his sister's hand in a firm grip to comfort her, and Raphaelle clung tightly to Uriela's dress. She was crying louder than her older sister. Despair was a simple word that described them, yet the most fitting one.

Suddenly, Uriela felt how both of her clung to her dress, but they were hiding behind her. She raised her head and noticed a silhouette wandering through the field, coming towards her. That familiar red hair shimmered even brighter with the huge flames in the background. This person's face held no expression. It made Uriela shiver. She thought she had lost him, but her false savior had followed them.

Crowley opened his mouth a little and showed his fangs. He had followed the sweet scent of Uriela's blood. He wanted more of it.

"No..." Uriela whimpered.

* * *

 **My fingers are bleeding! I wrote the chapter within a day and my fingers are hurting now. Ouch...  
**

 **Yes, a little afterword from me here. The characters, well... Crowley in this case... may seem a little OOC, but they aren't!  
I read the light novel "Story of Vampire Mikaela" over and over for this story and thought how the character development actually happened. I intent to write mostly about Crowley in this story and how he became the vampire we can find in the Owari no Seraph Anime/Manga now. His personality has changed a lot since he was turned into a bloodsucker by Ferid (cough cough)  
**

 **Let's say, his background fascinates me.**

 **So, I wanted to try something new with this story. For the last week, I was researching a lot about that time of the _Black Death,_ names, meanings, and also about some biblical scenarios. I think I want to create a world like Takaya Kagami did with the original OnS series. **

**If you have read this until now, then I can say I am really happy :D After that long break from writing I am finally back, but I notice that writing has become more difficult for me. I need more practice again! I need to catch up with the time I have lost without writing. So please, don't blame me, if this attempt doesn't satisfy you. Like I said before, criticism is always appreciated :) I hope you will read more chapters.**

 **Thank you :)  
**


	2. Soiled Blood

**Chapter 2: Soiled Blood  
**

"No..." Uriela whispered in disbelief. She had lost the vampire, hadn't she? Why did he come after her again?

It was a moment of pure panic, when the young woman grabbed her siblings' hands and ran off with them into the woods, hoping to escape the blood-sucking creature. The forest was dark and held a sinister atmosphere. Uriela could barely see and hoped not to trip or stumble over stones or roots. She just needed to run away. The horrible smell of smoke and burned flesh slowly vanished, making the distance to the town clear, but the more Uriela ran with her siblings, the more she became frightened. Was there even a way to escape?  
After more minutes of fleeing, Uriela finally stopped. She needed to rest and collapsed. Her legs wouldn't carry her anymore, her breathing already hurt in her lungs and caused her to cough. Her body was past its limits.

"Uriela..." her sister asked her with a worried expression.

"Don't worry..." Uriela panted and wiped the sweat drops off her forehead. Brown bangs fell in her face and hid her blue eyes. "I gave my word to protect you both. We will make it out alive... I promise..." she coughed and gasped for fresh air. A moment of silence passed. There was no noise in the forest. She couldn't hear anything. It was a good sign, she had indeed escaped from her chaser, however, a bad feeling spread in her stomach. Not even that they had lost everything precious to them, they had lost everything in general. Uriela thought about her family and she and her younger siblings were the only ones left. They had nowhere to go and nowhere to stay during these times of the pestilence. _I promised you, father. I would protect them... but what I am going to do? I don't know, how I can save Raphaelle and Gabriel,_ she thought. Even in the darkness of the night she was able to see the silhouettes of her younger brother and sister. She couldn't let them see her older sister in such condition. Both of them had already suffered enough.

Suddenly, Uriela hear something crack. Propably a branch. Immediately, she jumped to her feet, hiding her siblings behind herself. Her heart almost burned and hurt at the speed it was beating. Did that vampire catch up with them? She stood still and didn't dare to move at all, even her breathing stopped for a short moment. Uriela focused on the noise she had heard. There was another sound again. This time a squeak. Only a mouse climbed over some roots of a mighty tree and caused the noises. Sighing loudly in relief, Uriela nearly dropped to her knees. What a shock. But she couldn't be relieved yet. She needed to leave this place, for more than just one reason. "Let's go." The woman pretty much dragged the children deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Raphaelle, seemingly tired and exhausted.

"I don't know yet. But we need to find a safer place," the woman replied.

"I am sleepy," her brother complained.

"Keep moving. We can rest later... I am sorry." Uriela honestly felt sorry for her siblings. They had seen so many people, even their own family, dying, and now had to run for their lives in order to survive somehow. Was the effort and the pain worth it? Uriela couldn't find an answer to this question. If there was only a way to take the burden off their young shoulders.

"I am tired..." Gabriel pouted again and yawned. His moves became slow, and soon he fell behind Uriela and Raphaelle.

Sighing, Uriela turned around and waited for her brother. She bent down a little, offering her brother to carry him. Exhausted, Gabriel climbed on her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. It was rather a comfort than a piggyback ride for him. His older sister felt his head resting on her shoulder and his calm respiration. He had already fallen asleep on her back. "What about you? Can you still walk?" Uriela asked her sister, who was also out of breath. Raphaelle nodded weakly and followed her sister in silence. "We can switch later, then I can carry you," Uriela smiled. It was a forced smile. In truth, she was about to cry and give up. But how could she? Showing any weakness in front of Raphaelle and Gabriel would only make the situation worse.

The way through the forest became more and more strenuous, however the clouds from the night sky slowly disappeared, revealing the light of the moon shining down on the earth. It wasn't much of a help, but better than nothing. At least, they could somehow see their surroundings now. In this night the forest even appeared peaceful, even though it wasn't. Anything could attack them. Perhaps wolves, or a vampire again. They couldn't afford to be careless.

Uriela felt how her eyelids became heavy. She felt a stinging pain in her legs and in her neck. The marks of the bite from the vampire still hurt, but had stopped bleeding. With a shiver running down her spine, Uriela remembered the shock of the bite. It was a horrible sensation, yet with an odd pleasure. The memory of it gave her creeps.

And again, they kept on walking. From minute to minute Uriela's legs hurt more and became heavier. She tried to count the trees she walked past to keep herself awake, still keeping her surrounding in sight.

Uriela gasped from time to time and yawned. She felt exhausted, beaten, and barely alive.

After a while, she asked herself, how long they have been walking now? Judging from her burning eyes and her tired mind it seemed like hours. However, they have only been wandering through the forest for about thirty minutes.

With a loud, desperate sigh, Uriela stopped on a glade in the midst of the forest. She felt her legs shaking and carefully let down her brother, who woke up from the movements. "We will rest for five minutes..." Uriela mumbled. Her mind was spinning and she felt very dizzy. How long would she be able to endure this? She needed sleep. Both of her siblings, dropped to their knees, as well as Uriela. She panted silently and wiped across her face with her right hand. "Gabriel?" the woman asked, when she noticed the strange look on her brother's face. His eyelids were closed halfway and he kept breathing through his mouth. With caution put Uriela her hand on his forehead. He was warm. Fever.

"Am I sick?" asked Gabriel in a sleepy, monotone voice.

"No, only tired, I guess. Don't worry," Uriela said in a loving and caring tone. It wasn't simply exhaustion, and she knew it. He was infected by the Black Death. It would always start with fever, then the infected would cough up blood. Afterwards, boils would grow on their bodies and parts of their flesh would turn black. In the end, they would die. The question was always, how long it would take. Uriela felt tears coming up in her eyes again, but suppressed them. She started asking herself, if Gabriel would somehow manage to survive for just another week. Was Raphaelle infected, too? Would she die as well? _Mother... father... help us, please...  
_ A strange, yet frightening thought came to her mind. If all three of them were infected, Uriela had to stay alive longer than her siblings. She didn't want to leave them behind. Uriela couldn't allow herself to die before them. No, she had to protect them. Perhaps, there was a cure somewhere, she needed to find it and heal Gabriel. Then, the truth hit her like a slap. There was no cure...

"Shall we continue?" the brown-haired female asked her siblings.

There was no answer, but a tiny nod from Raphaelle and Gabriel. They hoped to find a house, a barn, even a cave or anything to sleep in, soon. Raphaelle stood up and tumbled from feet to feet, fighting to keep her balance. Uriela at the other hand, offered to carry her brother again.

"My, my. Look at this." It was a male, unfamiliar voice that suddenly echoed through the forest.

Quickly, Uriela stepped in front of her siblings, protectively and clinging to them. Suddenly, she was awake now and very tensed.

Out of the shadows came a young man, he was probably in his late twenties, with long silver hair and a beige coat covering the rest of his features. A childish grin spread on his lips. His voice was strangely clear, he almost seemed amused or even happy. That man made three steps towards the three people in front of him and hummed in a joyful tone. "Three lost lambs wandering in the darkness. You probably don't know, how dangerous this is," he said. His smile stretched, showing his white teeth and two fangs. The moonlight revealed his shimmering red eyes and pointed ears.

Uriela almost yelped in shock. He was a vampire.

How was this possible? Even before, when she met the first man who had drunk her blood, she couldn't believe it. Vampires were supposed to be fairy tales. They didn't excist. However, there were always rumors about blood sucking monsters, who would kill people for their blood. Those rumors had turned out to be true. It was the precise moment, when Uriela finally realized it. They weren't simply real. Uriela had faced them, for the second time now...

"Leave us alone!" she yelled bravely, yet she was trembling in fear.

"Ah, so much courage. It was your blood that I smelled, wasn't it? I couldn't resist following this scent," the silver-haired man said and walked in a circle around Uriela. Almost like a preditor would approach his prey. "I can see, that someone had the privilege to taste your blood before me." Those word gave Uriela strong shivers, which crawled through her whole body.

Slowly and with caution made Uriela a step back, but it didn't go by unnoticed. She desperately tried to bring more distance between them. Raphaelle was also shaking in fear and clung to Uriela, while Gabriel was about to run away. He was only waiting for his sisters to run, but they barely made a move. Was it that situation that made them stay there like statues? Or his fever, which caused his heart beat so fast that he was about to rush off. "Raphaelle, Uriela! We have to run!" he cried. In a wink, he turned around and ran away, hoping that his sisters would follow him.

"No, Gabriel!" Uriela noticed him running. She spun around, trying to sprint after him, before the vampire would attack him.

"What an eager little lamb," the silver-haired vampire laughed and chased after the young boy. Unlike Uriela he was much faster, it was nearly unreal. He appeared in front of Gabriel, smirking down at him and taking all of his chances to escape.

"Run, Gabriel!" both Uriela and Raphaelle screamed.

Before the boy was able to turn around again, the vampire grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up. Gabriel struggled, squirmed and fought for his life. He screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him to as the vampire bit in his neck. Tears streamed down his face and he didn't stop screaming. At every swallow the vampire took, he sensed his life getting sucked out. His screams became quieter until he was silenced. His body hung in the vampire's grasp lifelessly. No motion. No sound leaving his lips. He was dead.

"No!" Uriela screamed in tears.

A trail of blood from the man's lips down to his chin was the only blood left. He had just sucked Gabriel dry. "What a horrible taste... such dirty blood..." the vampire said, rather dissatisfied and let go of the dead body. Gabriel landed on the ground with a 'thud' and remained there. With the same grin on his lips, the vampire turned back to Uriela and Raphaelle. He wanted more blood.

"Run, Raphaelle!" Uriela slightly pushed her sister back and made her sprint. She knew that Raphaelle would be the next prey, but she couldn't let that happen. Uriela would stop the vampire and Raphaelle could flee. That was her plan, but was it even possible? She saw the look in the vampire's eyes and made a jump to the side. He was about the attack Raphaelle! Quickly, Uriela stepped in his way to hold him off, but it was no use. His speed was incredible and he rushed, almost flew past Uriela. This had caused her to trip and she fell into the soft grass of the ground. As Uriela looked up again, she found her sister being cornered by the silver-haired creature. "Please, no! Please, spare her life! You can have my blood, but let her be! I beg you, leave her alone! It is my blood that you want! Please!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and in great panic.

Raphaelle couldn't move at the sight of that blood drinking monster. She was literally rooted to the ground by her fear, when she saw him right in front of her.

Rapidly, the vampire moved his hand towards Raphaelle as if he was about to beat her. Instead, he cut the skin of her cheek with his fingers. Raphaelle squirmed loudly. The injury wasn't deep, but deep enough to bleed. "What a pity. Your blood is dirty, too," the man said. It looked like he would do the same to Raphaelle's other cheek, leaving a cut in the skin. However, this time, he cut through the flesh of her neck with his hand with brute force. He cleanly separated her head from her body.

Uriela had lost her voice. She stared at the happening with wide, teary eyes. It was the same picture like before. When the red-headed vampire had killed one of the thieves, but this time a vampire had killed both of her siblings. Raphaelle and Gabriel were both dead. They died in front of Uriela's eyes. Huge sorrow and anger filled Uriela's heart, it was almost too much to bear it. She got the urge to throw up, but she couldn't even do so. All Uriela had wanted was to protect her family, and now they had been killed and she could only watch. In the corner of her eyes she glanced at the slaughtered bodies of Gabriel and Raphaelle. It was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She wanted to wake up now!

"Hm, you're the only one left," the vampire stated, humming and approached the young woman.

Adrenaline rushed through Uriela's veins, but she couldn't move. All she was thinking about was now running and finding a way to escape. Caught in her thoughts, she was suddenly lifted up by her hair. With a firm grip, the vampire lifted her from the ground. His strength was incredible. The vampire smiled at Uriela and opened his mouth, getting closer to her neck. In a moment where she showed her will to live, she kicked the vampire with all of her force. Yet, he didn't even flinch. Uriela struggled in his grip and was able to wriggle herself out of his grasp. She was about to rush off, but the silver-headed vampire caught her wrist, pulling her back. He grabbed her other wrist and held it in an iron-like grip and now directly stood behind her. Leaning his head over her shoulder, he showed his fangs again. "Let me enjoy the sweetness of your blood," he whispered to her. Uriela tried to lean away from him without success. He was too close to her, close enough to memorize his facial features. The look in his eyes was terrifying.

"No...I beg you!" Uriela whimpered between the sobs.

Of course, he didn't stop. Why would he? The vampire bit into the flesh between her shoulder and her neck, causing her to scream in agony. This pain was too much to handle. She felt like the vampire would even rip out a part of her flesh. Her whole body was shaking. Her blood got sucked out of her by that monster.

Uriela hoped that it would be over soon. That the pain would be over, and she would just die. A last glance at her dead siblings made her heart hurt. _I... am so sorry. I am so sorry..._ she thought.  
Slowly, her sight got blurred, her mind felt empty. She would faint from the blood loss. There were no hopes left, there was no sense in fighting anymore. It was over. With that, Uriela lowered her head. Her body became weak, too weak to hold her own weight. She collapsed and the vampire let her fall down.

"Huh, there you are, my dear friend," the silver-haired male exclaimed. His lips were covered in blood now.

Before the consciousness left Uriela, she heard the vampire and faintly turned her head, only to see a familiar red-headed person walking out of the woods. She knew him, the vampire who had saved her brother's life before. He walked out of the shadows and stopped next to Uriela. His glance wandered down at her, observing her motionless body, then to the slaughtered bodies of the children. "What's the meaning of this, Ferid?" the vampire asked.

The silver-headed creature simply laughed. "What do you mean? I was only getting myself some blood. But shouldn't ask you the same question? You have tasted this sweet blood before, haven't you?" Ferid asked with a smile and pointed down at Uriela, who watched everything from the corner of her right eye. She was still alive and remained conscious. "Why do you confront me with such silly question?"

"I mean the children."

"Oh, I was bored. And they would have died, anyways. I could say, I have delivered them from a painful death. Am I not nice? Oh, and Crowley, I even left some blood for you. You can drink the rest." The silver-haired vampire laughed in a high tone and left the place. He disappeared between some trees. His voice also vanished shortly after.

Crowley sighed silently, gazing around him. He still couldn't understand Ferid's behavior yet. Perhaps, Crowley was still too young as vampire to understand, why Ferid killed and slaughtered people for his own entertainment. Especially children. He knew Ferid love for young children's blood, but couldn't explain why Ferid loved to slaughter humans like this. He looked down at the motionless woman beneath him. Even though the scent of her blood made him thirsty, he waited.

"Just kill me..." Uriela managed to whisper, though her voice was very weak.

The vampire raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You can still speak?"

"Please...kill me...I beg you..."

"Why is it your wish to die, woman?" Crowley asked and bent down to her.

Uriela could barely speak, neither could she move her lips. The words just out of her mouth. "There... is nothing...left..." Her voice became weaker and weaker. Uriela closed her eyes and hoped that the vampire would at least grant her that single wish. She wanted to die now. There was no sense in living anymore. She had nothing left.  
"I only... want... to see my family...again..." she mumbled a last time before she fainted.

Crowley's eyes widened a little in surprise. It was her wish to die that made her somewhat... interesting. He studied her features again. Her appearance was the one of a corpse, but not the one of a pretty, young woman. The vampire remained silent for some minutes before he grabbed Uriela by her throat and lifted her up. He licked his lips...

...and simply sighed. The woman was light for his opinion. He threw her over his right shoulder and walked off into the darkness of the forest, following after his comrade.

Left behind was a picture of a massacre, that would probably never be found.

* * *

 **I can officialy say, that my writer's block is in the past now. Weeeee :)  
Here is the second chapter of Ashita no Owari. I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thank you for reading^^**

 **Btw, if you have any questions so far, feel free to ask me. The next chapter will be up around next weekend, if I can find the time to write.  
See ya**


	3. The Old Chateau

**Chapter 3: The Old Chateau  
**

Rain clouds, dark and heavy rain clouds covered the sky over France. Rain fell like tears from heaven. Thunder rumbled and let the earth shake and bolts of lightning struck through the sky. It was picture of darkness.

Somewhere in the nowhere the towers of an old chateau reached up to the sky. There was nothing but forest and meadows surrounding it. Somehow, it seemed lonely and abandoned. However, still a few people lived there. Or rather used the chateau as shelter during the time of pestilence and death. The former owners and residents were already dead, also haunted by the _Black Death._ There was only a presence of one tiny soul...

Cold sweat drops rolled down Uriela's pale face. She was sleeping, yet going through her memories a second time. Her face showed her fear even in her sleeping appearance, her hands unconsciously grabbed the sheets of the bed she was laying on. With her lips twisting, she screamed in her dreams, seeing her family vanishing in front of her eyes. She was the only one left. As a lightning bolt struck an old, dead tree, the noise was loud enough to wake Uriela up from her nightmare. Her eyes snapped open, her breathing rose. Another lightning strike of the storm let her jerk, yet she was still laying on the white bed sheets, still covered by a warm blanket. Slowly and with caution she sat up, touching her forehead with her hand and sighing. "What a horrible dream..." the woman whispered, about to calm down a little. However, reality hit her like an arrow in her chest. It wasn't a dream. "Gabriel! Raphelle!" Uriela exclaimed, in hope to find her younger siblings.

Dead silence.

Uriela bit her lip as she finally noticed the unfamiliar room she was in. Stone walls surrounded her, the canopy bed she had slept in was big with white, clean sheets. On the stony ground was an expensive carpet, wove with the finest pattern. She had never seen something like this before. On the walls were portraits of people Uriela didn't know. What a strange room. She hopped to her feet and thoughtfully wandered around. What was she doing here? Uriela couldn't remember anything first, then saw the picture of her dead siblings in her mind. With the feeling to throw up, Uriela covered her mouth and noticed something else. Her dress was missing. Instead, she wore a white and almost transparent nightgown that reached her ankles. "What..." Uriela yelped in shock.

"Ah, our sleeping flower has finally awoken," a familiar, yet frightening male voice spoke.

The woman turned around in surprise, her brown hair swirling in midair with her move. "You..." She could barely speak and rather mumbled. Her throat was dry and her mind blank. Uriela could recognize the man in front of her, who leaned against one stony wall lazily. The man with long, silver hair and red eyes. Ferid Bathory.

"Huh? You do remember me? What an honor from such a beautiful flower," he chirped in a sing-song voice, almost happy to see Uriela's shocked expression.

Silently, Uriela brought herself into a defensive position, searching for a way to escape, yet, she couldn't find any. Not with this man around her. "Where..." she started in a shaking voice. "Where are... Raphaelle and Gabriel?" she asked, already knowing the answer. It was a moment of despair and denial. Or perhaps even hope? But her hopes soon got destroyed, as well.

In a swift move, Ferid leaned away from the wall and made two steps towards the trembling woman. "You mean the children? I killed them," he said. His voice held so much danger, yet also happiness and also a very unconcerned tone.

Uriela held her breath for a moment. Her shoulders hung, her head lowered and her eyes were half-way closed. It was true, then. Her siblings were dead. They had been killed in front of her eyes, while her life was spared. It wasn't simply fair. Somehow, Uriela felt guilty. She would live, while her family had died in despair and fear. For what reason? With the death of her family, there was no sense for Uriela in living. Not in this world and not during these times.

"But you will probably thank me later. They would have died anyway. Let's say, I have spared them a painful death," the man laughed. Ferid watched Uriela's appearance closely and how her face twisted in slight anger after hearing his words. A grin stretched on his lips as he saw how Uriela gritted her teeth.

"You killed them! How could I ever be grateful, you monster!" the young woman yelled. Tears appeared in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks like tiny pearls, leaving a burning trail on her skin. Dizzy and more than exhausted by the previous events, Uriela nearly tripped and leaned against the cold, stony wall. She barely had the strength to stand. Her stomach twisted and her throat was dry. She felt sick. Sick by the feeling of having lost everything that was import to her. "Why... why didn't you kill me as well?" she asked, sobbing. Talking to that bloodsucking monster felt different from talking to a human. Even though, he looked mostly like a human. Uriela knew she was at the vampire's mercy.

Ferid smiled and raised his head a little, still staring down at the desperate woman in front of him. "I had no reason to do so. Oh and the one who spared your life wasn't me. It was my friend."

"Why did you bring me here?" Uriela kept asking and gasped for air. A strong pain rushed through her body and she noticed the lack of blood. Her legs were shaking and weak. Her mind felt all cloudy and spinning.

The vampire made a step towards the woman and reached out with his hand. The slightest touch of his icy fingers made Uriela wince, she leaned further away from him, though the wall blocked her way. "Don't ask me. My friend brought you along." Ferid spoke in a calm voice with sarcasm hidden in it.

 _His friend...?_ "Do you mean the red-headed bloodsucker?" Uriela asked in a monotonous tone.

"So many questions. Humans are indeed curious beings... and impolite." He approached her more until only inches separated them. Ferid looked down at the woman with thirst in his eyes. He clearly remembered the sweetness of Uriela's blood and licked his lips. His pointy teeth appeared behind his lips. Blazingly fast, Ferid grabbed Uriela by her throat and lifted her up while pressing her back to the wall. "You should know your place, human," he hissed. His eyes narrowed as he heard Uriela's wincing in pain. She gasped for air and couldn't breathe. The look in her eyes was somehow provocative, yet simply devastated. The shimmer in her eyes gave him hints. She had given up on her life already. The will to live disappeared. Ferid bared his fangs and brought the woman closer to his face. He felt her rapid pulse, the blood rushing through her veins and arteries in her neck. How inviting for the vampire.

 _It is over now..._ Uriela thought, already closing her eyes and waiting to be killed.

"Let her go, Ferid..."

Suddenly, Uriela landed on the carpet with a 'thud'. She coughed hardly in need of oxygen. The pain in her neck was still there, the strangling sensation from before when Ferid had his hand wrapped around her neck as well. He had let go of her, when he heard his comrade's voice. "Crowley, how nice to see you" the vampire giggled in a childish manner. "Are you thirsty?"

Weakly, Uriela glanced up to her pretended savior. The vampire from before, the man with bright red eyes and red hair. He looked somehow more gentle than the silver-haired man, but from the experience Uriela had made, she could tell how dangerous he was. In a moment of fear, she crawled backwards until her back met the cold wall. She tried to stand up, feeling how difficult this actually was with her trembling and weak legs. And the situation didn't help her to calm down, either. Caught between two vampires now, it was proberbly only a matter of seconds until one of them would suck her dry and thus kill her.

"We were talking about you only a moment ago, did you hear us?" Ferid asked the other vampire. A smile stretched out on his lips as he glanced over to Uriela's shivering appearance. He noticed her panicking expression and the defensive position of her body.

"You are awake already?" the red-haired man asked Uriela, completely ignoring his comrade. Slowly and with caution, he stepped closer to the young woman and stretched out his hand, only to let it get slapped away by her.

"D...don't touch me..." Uriela barked weakly. With her last strength, she tried to turn away from the vampire, pressing herself closer to the stony wall behind her.

Crowley kept quiet and simply watched her. His red eyes focused on her shivering body and her expression. He could tell by her look that she was at the merge of breaking out in tears.

"Why didn't kill me?" Uriela asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Before the red-haired vampire could even respond, his silver-haired comrade interrupted him. "What an excellent question. I would also want to know the answer for this," Ferid giggled and stepped closer to Uriela, like a wolf would approach a lamb. With the same smug smile on his face, he raised his right index-finger, pointing at Uriela, almost touching her face. "Did you plan to have your personal blood supply? It would be mean if you didn't share it with me, now wouldn't it?" His words made Uriela grit her teeth. The rage in her eyes shined, but her fear took over her again as the vampire shot a small glimpse at her.

"I am not your blood supply..." Uriela hissed with bared teeth.

"Oh and you think you have the right to decide that?" Ferid asked, chuckling. Suddenly, he placed his right hand next to her head, making her wince in surprise. As before, he pointed at her, this time with his left hand. "For me you are only livestock. I could kill you easily. You wouldn't even have a chance to notice it." His voice sounded deeper by now, more dangerous and not with that usual childish tone inside.

"Then, why don't you just do it?" Uriela asked, almost screamed and pressed her eyes close. "Just kill me already!"

"No, not yet. Later perhaps, if I get bored," Ferid said with a deep chuckle. He brought his face close to hers and smelled the adrenaline rushing through her veins. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster as he moved closer. "You make it sound like you would want to die. But I can tell by your eyes how desperately you are trying to cling to your miserable life. You only want to forget the things that had happened to you. The death of your family. The death of those children and how I killed them in front of your eyes." Ferid's smirk grew as he saw how strong Uriela was trembling how. She bit her lower lip and looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact with the vampire. "But there is have seen more people die, people you loved. And probably..." His eyes wandered over her body and how she held her arms protectively around herself. "...you lost other precious things as well, haven't you? Judging from your look I would say you lost your innocence. It was taken from you by force, am I right?" His finger moved along her neck softly, down to her collar bone. Uriela shivered at the cold touch and pressed her eyes close. Her cheeks burned, she felt single tears running down her face. Her body stiffened immediately. This whole picture made Ferid chuckle.

Meanwhile, Crowley's gaze focused on the young woman. He couldn't understand why Ferid would smile at a moment like this, but he never began to understand the silver-haired vampire. He also didn't want to.

"If you want die now, why don't simply put an end to your life yourself?" Ferid asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the woman. "Oh right, you can't. You are afraid." Suddenly, he grabbed her chin and lifted it up a little. His red orbs met her blue ones. "You are only a weak human, little lamb."  
In a swift move, he let go of her chin and made his way out of the room. "Have fun with your new pet, Crowley," Ferid said, giggling before he left.

Strong panting and sobbing filled the air. It wasn't like Uriela wanted to, but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She bared her teeth to suppress her tears, only to fight against the next tears coming.

"Those children... were they-" Crowley asked, but got interrupted.

"They were my siblings..." Uriela mumbled, leaning against the wall to support herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell down her chin. "And I couldn't protect them..."

Crowley sighed silently. "It wasn't your fault. Ferid is corrupted, but he was right. They would have died for sure," he said, getting Uriela's attention. The vampire noticed how her expression had changed. Her face was blank, just like her heart.

"I know..." she replied. "Will you...will you really keep me as livestock now?" Uriela asked, glancing up at the tall vampire in front of her.

Silence. Deadly silence filled the atmosphere.

Uriela lowered her head. Only hours ago she had thought it couldn't get worse, but it got. In her words, she thought about her life getting turned into a living hell. There was no more hope. Not the tiniest bit. Now, she thought, it couldn't get any worse.

"Most humans are infected by that sickness... You're the only one with clean blood," Crowley said in a monotonous voice. It was her blood that came to his mind immediately, the sweet taste of it. Not much to his surprise, he felt thirsty again. But to his real surprise, he heard Uriela chuckle.

"And that gives you the right to make me your slave? Why didn't you just kill me back then? You could have sucked me dry, but you didn't."

"Why do you want to die so desperately?" Crowley asked, avoiding to answer her earlier question. Not that he didn't want to, he simply couldn't find an answer.

Uriela leaned more against the wall and slid down slightly, until she fell to her knees. Her legs ached, her head throbbed, but nothing could compare to the emotional pain she felt. New tears already appeared in her eyes. "I want to see my family again... I _hope_ to see them again, if I die..." she replied.

Crowley listened closely to her speaking. Something was new to him. Or perhaps he only remembered something from the days back when he was a human. The days before he got turned into a vampire. He had thought the same way back then. And now, he was an immortal. A creature that couldn't die and had to feed from human blood. "I have said the same, when I was a human. It was a long time ago..." he mumbled. Uriela looked up to him. He was human once, but not anymore. Crowley had lost the last bit of humanity by the time passing.  
"I know the wish to die," he explained. "But I will never be able to die as vampire."

Silently, Uriela sighed. Her mind couldn't use any of the words the vampire had just said, she couldn't stop thinking of her family. Her surroundings didn't matter anymore. As she glanced up to Crowley, she saw the thirst in his eyes. The thirst for blood, her blood. Not much later, the red-headed vampire approached her, bent down and grabbed Uriela by her shoulders. A tiny smile appeared on her lips, when she gazed into his eyes. "I guess your life is more miserable than mine..." she said. Perhaps it had struck a nerve, though she couldn't tell. Crowley hesitated, but eventually opened his mouth to bite her. He roughly pulled down her nightgown from her shoulders to have access to the nape of her neck. Uriela yelped in shock, however she already expected the strong pain that was about to come. The vampire's fangs dug into her skin.

The young woman screamed with tears in her eyes at the feeling of her blood getting sucked out. With her last strength, she looked up but could barely keep her eyes open. Her view got blurred and so did her mind. A painful moan escaped her lips as she started to lose her consciousness.

* * *

 **I am very sorry for the late update. But my studies keep me busy and I can barely find time to write...or to eat... :(  
Please forgive me. I hope you can understand it.  
**

 **But I also have some good news. In about two weeks my summer break will begin, and I think I will have some more time for my fanfictions. Please, don't abandon my stories. I appreaciate every single view on my story.  
So, thank you for reading 3 **


End file.
